A Simple Tale
by LunarCat
Summary: My first fanfic. A Ron/Hermione romance. Read and review if you want.


  
  
A Simple Tale  
by LunarCat  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry's POV   
  
Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs of the Burrow both speaking heatedly, stepping   
into the kicthen all eyes fell upon them, blushing they sat as far from each other as possible,  
occasionally sneeking a quick glance at the other. Harry Potter ate silently, amused at how his   
friends acted ever since the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and   
Wizardy. Hermione Granger, in Harry's opinion was one of the cleverest witches in all of Hogwarts.   
She was a sweet, brave, caring person that firmly defended those who couldn't defend themselves.  
She along with Ron had been Harry's bestfriends since their first year. She was still a bossy-know-it-all  
though, that lacked friends who were girls, but Harry was glad to have her as a friend, it was   
refreshing being able to be near a girl who wouldn't giggle or blush crimson if you grinned at  
her. A couple of days ago she had confessed to Harry that she loved him-like a brother though  
(Which brought a sigh of relief from both her male friends.)She was always relentlessy fussing over  
his health, which sometimes annoyed him, but living with the Dursley's made him glad   
his friend cared enough to fuss. Ronald Weasley was Harry's closest friend, though sarcastsic  
and short tempered ( often a bad conbanation) he was brave, and a true loyal friend. Ron was from a  
poor, large family, and the youngest male. He sometimes resented being overshadowed by his other  
brothers,and "the famous Harry Potter." All his brothers left their mark when they attended Hogwarts,  
whether academic or in the quidditch field. The twins, Fred and George were in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts   
but Harry knew they were literally going to leave with a "bang" knowing them.   
  
Hermione arrived at the Burrow (after spending a few weeks in Bulgaria with Victor Krum, a 19 year old  
famous quidditch player who had become rather fond of her) two days before Harry. Harry knew  
his friend had a crush on her and also suspected she like him, but wondered if they would kiss or kill each other  
first. He also was annoyed she refushed to go into detail about her trip and only said she had  
fun, learned alot about the history touring with his family, became good friends with Victor's   
16 year old younger brother, Nick. Because Victor sometimes had to leave for quidditch practice leaving  
her alone and his brother 'kindly' took it upon himself to make sure she had a good time. She had sent Harry,  
and Harry could only assume Ron, several pictures of them infront of several historical,   
beautiful locations. The big brother in Harry didn't like the way that in almost all the  
pictures he had either an arm around her shoulder or his arms wrapped around her waist,   
he normaly wouldn't worry but thd fact that he didn't share is brother's blurly appearance, in   
fact he was rather looked like he was part veela. But he also worried his other friend would   
end up broken-hearted. Since Harry's arrival he had seen Ron muttering to himself something about  
"stupid Krums....a girl their own age..." everytime a letter arrived from him, which was quite  
frequently. Harry assumed Victor and Hermione weren't a couple, not that Hermione ever talked   
about things like that with her friends.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
When I arrived at the Burrow I couldn't wait to see him. It almost scaried me how much I ached   
to be near Ron. Just being near him was enough for me to feel safe and peaceful. Ever since my  
fourth year I knew I liked him, yet sometimes I wanted to scream at him that he was an idiot.   
Stupid jerk drooling all over the veela girl who at first treated him like dirt,   
asking her to the dance, when I tried to hint that I wanted him to ask me.   
I always stood there, but then again that's the down side of having  
two boys for bestfriends you become Hermione and they don't register that your still a girl. Be-  
sides who would look at a bushy haired know-it-all as he so 'kindly' reminds me everyonce in awhile.  
I guess that's what I like about Nicolas "Nick" he was the first person to ever call me beautiful   
who weren't my parents. Though we never dated mostly because of the nagging voice reminding me   
that it wouldn't be fair to kiss him wishing it was Ron. But how could I ever compete with a   
gorgeous veela that stole his heart from me? Now that i'm here I can't help but miss being a   
normal girl, seen as a girl, feeling pretty and wanted. I miss Nick. Know I'm confused, torn  
between the girl that loves Ron for his kindness, friendship, sarcasism, and for that cute mischievous  
grin that lights up is freckled face. D*** him for making me feel so good and bad at the same time.  
And the girl that wants to be seen as that a girl, someone attractive, not just smart, though I  
refuse to wear clingy clothes, and wear makeup-it just isn't in me, and cling to his arm like   
some trophy just to have him acknowledge am a girl. I wrote Nick for advice I can't wait to read  
his response. I'm glad he understood my feelings for Ron.   
  
  
Ron's POV   
  
There she goes again running up to Ginny's room, mindlessly grinning just because he sent her   
some stupid love letter, and my traitor sister gladly follows her also with a sly smile on her  
lips. I hate that i'm always being overshadowed by someone. Perfect Percy, Funny twins, smart   
and cool Bill, popular Charlie, and even my bestfriend, "the boy who lived" Potter. Though some-  
times I feel sorry for him not having parents, his life being in jeopardy, living with lousy  
auant and uncle. I'm glad I don't have to worry about competition for Hermione from Harry. First  
he's in ga-ga-land over Cho Chang, a rather pretty Ravenclaw, though she's a year older than us.  
Second he knows I like her and so wouldn't try anyting. I actually had a plan for whooing Hermione this summer.  
  
My Plan.  
  
Step One: Invite her over a few days a few days before Harry comes.   
Step two: Show her how good a boyfriend you would make.  
Step three: flirt, and tell her that you think she beautiful.  
Step four: tell her you like her.   
Step five: kiss her goodbye.  
  
*now if you didn't screw up she should be your girlfriend*  
  
  
  
Unfortunately Fred and George found the plan and have been threating to show her it all summer   
which would be bad because I also sort of have been arguing with her because of this stupid jerk,   
Nick Krum.   
  
What's up with the Krum brothers, bloody gits, she's too young for them. Lousy gits they are taking   
advange of her, but no when I pointed this out she got mad at me,at me. Ok I know she can  
defend herself with magic, but Mione is too sweet and innocent to know what goes on inside  
a teenage boys head, I know and you don't want to know.  
  
One of my favorte things about her is how she whole-heartedly dedicates herself to things she  
believes in, she also is the first to help people like Neville when he messes up, and she also  
isn't afraid to argue with people to make her point. Plus there's her sweet smile, beautiful  
laugh, and the way she makes me feel when we touch. It feels right to hug her if only I could feel  
her lips. D*** her for making it impossible for me not to fall for her. But then comes reality  
I'm not rich, or famous, how could I compete with my rivals now 'What can I offer her?'.   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back to the story....the upcoming school year that was only days away.   
  
  
The three friends were sitting in Ron's room, Harry and Ron were playing chess and  
discussing quidditch while to Ron's annoyance Hermione was reading and re-reading   
a letter sent from Nick.   
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
  
As your friend I can only advice you  
to use your heart, Tell him how you feel.   
Be honest, take a deep breath, move away  
from the crowd and speak from your heart.  
  
Having given you advice as a friend I  
would like to add that if he turns out to  
be a stupid git and doesn't return the   
feeling I would personly like to 'talk'  
some sense into him--because you know I  
would never use violence. And gladly re-  
ask you to come stay with me this summer.  
  
  
Love,  
  
Nicholas T. Krum.   
  
P.S. Do what you think is right, you can't  
expect more then that from yourself.  
  
Hermione sat on Ron's bed reading the letter over and over again. She suddenly laughed at the   
memory of a fight Nick got in with this tough looking guy because he was looking at her  
and whistling. She expected the guy would beat the ---- out of him but Nick, though he didn't  
look it was strong and quick and came out of the fight with only a bloody lip while the other  
guy--well it wasn't a pretty site. Ron looked up when he heard her laughing, the smile that was  
on his face from hearing her laugh was quickly replaced with a frown once he realized why she was  
laughing, no doubt the fabulous, wonderful Nick added something funny and whitty to the letter.  
  
"Hermione, if you insist on fawning your precious LOVE LETTER. Go to Ginny's room. Your annoying us"  
Ron spat angrly. Hurt and taken back at his sudden ruddness she glared coldly at him before just  
getting up, picking up the letter, and softly whispering, "goodbye." to him before rushing to   
Ginny's room.   
  
"Good going Romeo, now just tell her you think she's fat and ugly and she'll be yours." Harry commented  
sarcasticly.  
  
There was silence for about ten minutes.  
  
"D*** it, why the h---" Ron began but was cut of by an angry looking Ginny that burst into the   
room yelling, "RON YOU GIT! WHAT DID YOU DO?"   
  
"Go away, Gin am not in the mood." Ron responded. she ignored him and continued,   
  
"Well I hope your happy Ron, real proud of yourself, She's packing her stuff, thanks alot you   
just had to drive away the only female here my age didn't you.."   
  
"WHAT?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! PACKING. SHE TOLD ME SHE'S GOING HOME. BUT SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHY...what did you  
say to her?"  
  
Ron didn't answer he was already rushing out the door heading to Ginny's room. Ginny was about to  
go after her when Harry told her to wait.   
  
Reaching Ginny's room he looked around, she wasn't there neither were any of her stuff so he raced down the stairs.  
He found her infront of the fireplace with gripping her trunk with one hand and holding some Floo powder   
Mrs. Weasley was had handed her in the other.   
  
"Hermione--wait" Ron shouted. She turned around facing him and stood silent.   
  
"I'm sorry--er--I didn't mean to-that is" he muttered "jealous" he added barely at a whisper look-  
ing at his feet. Leaning against the wall he continued to look at his feet as color rushed to his  
face.  
  
By this time Harry and the Weasley's had formed a circle around them watching the events unfold,  
Fred and George were the only one's eating popcorn. Harry was trying silently to encourage his   
friend to conitnue, while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were discussing "this is just like the 'The Bold  
and the Bewitched' when..."   
  
Slowly Hermione's lips curved to form a small mischievous smile, "Ron?"  
He looked up just as she forcefully pressed her lip against his, pressing him to the wall, the   
kiss was full of unspoken desire and all the passion between them they had previously denied each other. He quickly recovered from the initial shock and kissed her back, allowing their tongues to explore each  
other's mouths, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Eventually they parted and  
came up for air.  
  
"Wow, Herm I--" Ron began but she silenced him with a quick kiss. Before steping infront of the  
fire, and saying, "I assume this means your my boyfriend? I'll write you later." she threw in  
the Floo powder and shouted, "Granger house." Before she went in she turned her head and winked  
at Ron with that she left.  
  
"Wow" was all Ron could say for next couple of minutes, grinning stupidly. Harry was shocked  
he never expected Hermione to do that. Ginny was in awe, amazed at the older girl's guts. Mrs.  
Weasley was trying to look disgusted but her cheeks were pink and her eyes twinkling with joy. Harry   
could have sworn he heard her mutter, "finally." The twins were also grinning as they threw some  
Floo powder on the fireplace shouted "Granger house" and pushed Ron in.   
  
Ron landed on a hard wooden floor he looked up and saw Hermione, she didn't look surprised.   
  
"Hi" he said sheepishly.  
  
"Hello!" she answered casually.  
  
He got up and said, "I forgot to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah?" she said stepping closer to him.  
  
He nodded before pulling her closer to him, she put her arms around his neck, and he  
wrapped his arms around her waist. This kiss started soft and sweet, but deepend.  
  
After parting about a few minutes later they held hands and they told each other, their   
tales of love, fear, and jealously. Having spent the whole night talking--well not just talking  
(kissing as well *I thank you to keep your minds out of the gutter*) Ron got up, it was around one   
in the morning and he picked up some Floo powder Hermione gave him, kissed his girlfriend   
goodbye and left with a huge smile on his face, matching hers as she made her way up  
to bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Harry, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville, Victor Krum, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill,  
Charle, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley all belong to J.K. Rowling. As well as floo powder, the burrow, and  
quidditch. I guess I own Nick, Victor's 16 year old brother (YEAH!!! I OWN SOMETHING) though I  
don't own his last name. J.K. rules!!! R/H belong together and they will be I'm just impatient  
so I had to rush things along. I apologize for the hasty and OOF ending I couldn't figure out  
how to end it, plus I sleepy (Jeez, I'm starting to sound like a sleep deprived five year old.)  
Good bye.. HARRY POTTER RULES!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
